Gibbs Has Another Child
by ShayannTaylor
Summary: Gibbs finds out with help from Abby that one of his former girlfriends did in fact have his child. Now that he's in her life, can he be the father he wants to be and can they have a good relationship?


It was a cool day in D.C. Rileigh pulled her scarf closer to her face as she battled the wind and snow and finally through the front door. " Mom. I'm home." Rileigh said as she pulled off my scarf and hung up my now dripping coat by the fire to dry. " Rileigh, Dear. You were suppose to be home an hour ago." Anna said to her daughter. " I'm sorry mother." Rileigh said as she walked into the livingroom and she looked up and their sitting at the table was a man. " Rileigh, Honey. I want you to meet your Father. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Anna said as she introduced the man sitting at the table. In 19 years Rileigh thought her mother was out of surprises but she was wrong. " Mother what is wrong? Why are you introducing us now?" Rileigh asked " Rileigh, Darling. I never really knew who your father was. Well that is until a couple weeks ago." Anna said with a sad smile. " How could you not know who was my father?" Rileigh asked with disbelief " Honey, I wasn't the best person. You were my miracle and you got me to go on a better path and because of you, I got my act together." Anna said. Rileigh turned to the man who she was now to call father. " How did you meet my mother?" Rileigh asked " She was one of the best NCIS agents I ever worked with. That is until she went bad. Your mother had a meth addiction. She ended up taking some from a bust we made there for she was released as an agent." Gibbs said to Rileigh. " If she was pregnant how come you never came and looked for her?" Rileigh asked. Gibbs could see the anger in her eyes. How could he tell her that he had always been around for her. That he had found them and It was her mothers choice not to let him into her life.

" I think you should asked your mother about that." Gibbs said Rileigh looked at her mother " Alright. I've known since you were 3 years old who your father was. You have his temper and your darn stubborn just like him." Anna said with a laugh. " Wait you've known since I was 3. Why didn't you let him into my life. Didn't you think I had the right to know. I always thought there was something wrong with me. Growing up and not having a Father. Do you have any idea how hard that was for me Mom." Rileigh said with tears and then ran to her room and slammed the door. Anna sighed and said" I guess I should have let you in along time ago rather then waiting." " Anna.. Dear you only did what you though was best. I was to busy with Shannon and Kelly and I was married." Gibbs said "But we were together before you even meet Shannon." Anna said

" I know that but it still wouldn't have looked good to claim her as my child. I knew she was mine from the minute she was born." Gibbs said " Jethro, You were there?" Anna asked with surprise " Anna, you may have thought you disappeared but dear you should know you can never hide from me." Gibbs said with laugh as he got up from the table, he turned to find Rileigh standing in front of him with a couple duffel bags and suitcase. " Where are you going?" Anna asked with concern. "I'm going to go live with... Dad." Rileigh said as the new and foreign word came off her tongue. " Honey.. I think you just need some time. You know your Father is a very busy man." Anna said

"Anna its alright. I will just take her to work with me tomorrow. Come on Ri." Gibbs said with a smile as he picked up her duffel bags. Rileigh followed him with her suitcase. She looked back at her mother who was now crying. No she wasn't going to let her mothers feelings get in the way of her getting to know her father. So she ran back gave her mother one last hug and then headed out into the night and into the unknown.

NCIS HQ

Timothy McGee was at his desk working on the latest case when he saw Gibbs and a Girl get out of the Elevator. " McGee where are we at getting a location from where that call was made yesterday?" " I almost have it, Boss." McGee said " Good. Tony. I want you to show my Daughter around." Gibbs said with such ease that the team almost missed him saying his daughter. " Well Hello there, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo but everyone calls me Tony and I will be your guide." Tony said with a sweet voice. "Hi. I'm Rileigh." Rileigh said and the came a voice from behind her " Tony, your going to frighten the poor girl."Ziva said " Agent David, kindly stay out of our private conversation." Tony said

"Um.. Tony. It isn't private when your talking loud enough for everyone to hear." Rileigh said and Ziva smiled which made Tony turn red. " Alright. This way, Ms. Gibbs." Tony said he lead the way down the halls. He showed her the interrogation rooms and the morgue and the conference rooms, and then they returned to the command center. " Hey.. Kid. Why don't you go get us some coffee." Tony said to Rileigh. " I'm your bosses daughter. So if anyone should be getting coffee you should be getting for me." Rileigh said "Oh, I like her. She leaves you speechless." Ziva said as she patted Rileigh on the back. Rileigh was talking to Ziva when all of sudden she was whipped around and hugged by a very Gothic looking person. " Hi, I'm Abby. And I'm so glad I finally get to meet you." Abby said. " What do you mean by finally?" Rileigh asked " Oh gibbs didn't tell you?" Abby asked " Tell me what?" Rileigh asked " I was the one who helped him find you, and prove you were his child. You know after his wife Shannon and his daughter Kelly died. The only thing besides building a boat in his basement that keep him going was knowing that someday soon he would get to meet you and make you apart of his life. Your Mother since him copies of pictures of everything from your First Birthday to your first lose tooth to your junior prom. He has a whole wall in his house dedicated to you." Abby said with a smile.


End file.
